His Butler, Hungry
by inaramoba
Summary: What happened after Ciel and Sebastian left London? How is their contract holding up and how will it hold up after a young girl entices Sebastian. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1:His Butler, Hungry

Life for Ciel and Sebastian got complicated after Ciel became a demon and Sebastian was stuck to serve him forever. Ciel and Sebastian had always had a kindling love for each other, Ciel had the perfect seductive butler and Sebastian had the perfect tortured soul to devour. But their relationship halted when Ciel no longer had a soul. Ciel and Sebastian 10 years later still looking as young and charming as they did before had taken up a new estate in southern France for there were many tortured souls there from the rule of the absolute monarchs. There was a whole new staff of servant assassins. Sebastian would go fetch people that needed favors and Ciel would get first go at their souls, leaving the scraps for Sebastian. This would have been a nice calm time if not for Sebastians growing hunger. You see, he had waited patiently for Ciel's soul, not eating until he had it and then he didn't get it.

One day Sebastian was out getting another person to form a contract with Ciel. He walked the awful streets of the poor side of France and came upon a young boy and a young girl. The girl seemed to be about 16 years old and her little brother looked to be about Ciel's age. They were sitting together, huddled, their skin loose on their bones. Sebastian caught a similar scent, they were children like Ciel, they gave off the scent of ones who have lost someone very dear in their life and were looking for their way to crawl out of their filthy hole to enact revenge. _Two delicious souls for the price of one_, thought Sebastian.

"Excuse me, I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive estate, my master is very kind and would love to take you into his estate and give you proper meals, you look very hungry."

The girl looked up and Sebastian caught a glimpse of her emerald eyes, he wanted her, even more than he wanted Ciel. "Thank you very much, it's a blessing. Come on brother, we are going to get some food now." They could barely stand so Sebastian swooped both of them off their feet and carried them. "You are so very kind." The girl then rested on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian demon sprinted to the Phantomhive estate.


	2. Chapter 2 :His Butler, In Love?

This is my first real real fanfiction and there is no better way than to start out with Black Butler. I worn there are spoilers for those who haven't watch 1 and 2. Content is rated M for violence and sexual content. This hasn't been edited, I literally write then post. Otherwise, adventure into what Sebastian wants after BB2 and see how hungry he really gets. I do not own BB.

Sebastian had found two tormented souls ready and waiting to be devoured and was bring them to the Phantomhive estate in France for his young master. They had fallen asleep on Sebastian's shoulders shortly after Sebastian had picked them up meaning they would not be able to talk to the former earl until the morning. Sebastian came upon the estate, a replica of the original Phantomhive estate of course. Sebastian set the two malnourished young adults in guest rooms and went to go prepare the young masters evening tea.

"This evening sir we have your favorite, Earl Grey tea, and a moist German chocolate cake." Sebastian sets the tea and cake in front of Ciel and then continues, "I found two souls tonight."

"It's about time, I can now have a full soul and there will be a whole soul left over for you."

"How kind of you to think of me young master, I will tell them in the morning that you would like to see them. They are resting now, they are quite malnourished."

"See to it that they have the best Phantomhive hospitality Sebastian. We want them to be very well take care of before we make a deal."

"Of course." Sebastian replies, his mind wandering off to think about the young girl, knowing her soul would be his, he had to have it.

"That is all Sebastian." Ciel resumes whatever business he is working and Sebastian bows and leaves.

Sebastian starts making his way downstairs to dismiss the servants when he finds the girl searching the halls with a lost expression. "Are you lost my lady?"

She speaks and her voice is so delicate, "Oh, I was looking for you Sebastian. I...I just wanted to thank you for finding me and my brother, we've been through a lot."

"There are no need for thanks, what kind of butler would I be if I did not follow my orders to find young people to help."

"Yes, I guess so…" She looks disappointed and Sebastian grows troubled by feeling almost sad for her. _You are a Demon,_ Sebastian tells himself, _all you crave is her soul, _but he can't keep away the fact that he is lying to himself a little.

"Would you like a cup of tea, I can make you a soothing camomile to help you sleep." Sebastian offers his hand to escort the young lady to the kitchen and the girl takes it.

"That would be very kind."

Sebastian takes the young lady to the kitchen where the three servants, Simon, Clarrisse, and Francis, are causing trouble.

"Oh good, you are all in one place, you are dismissed for the evening. Clarrisse, if you would attend to the young master tonight I have our guest to attend to. Sebastian sees the young girl blushing out of the corner of his eye and grins on the inside. The servants leave and Sebastian and the girl are finally alone.

Sebastian grabs an ornate tea set and works his magic producing a perfect glass of camomile tea. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I have no name. It was lost along with the death of my family." The girl looks down at her tea as if her name is somewhere in the tan liquid.

"What would you like to be called then my lady?"

"I guess I have always liked the name Fay."

"Then Fay it shall be, it is of greatest pleasure to meet you Fay, and I Sebastian Michaelis will be treating you and your brother with the best Phantomhive hospitality." Sebastian takes Fay's hand and continues, "Now you should be getting to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow, you will be meeting the young master for a little business arrangement so to say. I will guide you to your room." Sebastian sweeps Fay off her feet and takes her and the cup of tea to her guest bedroom door. "Here you are." Sebastian concludes his hands still lingering on the young lady.

"I think that my time here at the phantomhive estate will be wonderful." Fay smiles up at Sebastian and Sebastian is sent over the edge with lust. He pushes Fay against her bedroom door and smothers her lips with his own, exploring her wanting mouth with his tongue.

Sebastian then pulls away and whispers into Fay's ear, "Now when the young master proposes to have you make a contract with him or me, choose me." Sebastian composes himself. "I will be here to wake you in the morning, my lady, I bid you goodnight."

Fay slips into her room and shuts the door behind her quickly, sweet memories of Sebastians kiss float across her mind as she makes her way to bed and falls into a deep dreamy sleep.

"Sebastian, which one of them do you want?" Ciel asks as Sebastian is dressing him for bed. Damn maid forgot to listen to the last bit of Sebastians orders earlier.

"I think it should be their choice young master," Sebastian says with a slight grin.

"Of course, that would make it fair, they both smell as good as the other, we will let them decide. You are dismissed Sebastian."

"Thank you young master."

Sebastian went down the hall and stopped at Fay's door, barely keeping himself away he walks past, he would have her all to himself soon.


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Or Her Butler?

**Alright guys sorry for not getting this out sooner and I'm sorry to say it doesn't have the "good stuff" in it yet but hopefully soon. Again I do not own BB and these stories will be getting more inappropriate for younger readers the more I write, if you want that I will be getting chapter 4 out very soon! Hope you enjoy it's a short one.**

Fay woke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for her new beginning. All the stuff the happened to her and her brother would finally be over. Fay heard a knock on her door followed by husky voice.

"Are you awake my lady?" It was Sebastian's voice and it made Fay's heart skip.

"Yes, come in."

Sebastian came into the room and pulled a blindfold out of his tux. He then walked to a wardrobe that was full of dresses. Fay walked to the wardrobe spotting a emerald green and black dress with a ruffled skirt. She ran her hand down the fabric, admiring it. Sebastian pulled the dress out and set it on the trunk at the end of the four post bed. Sebastian put the blindfold on, as usual when a servant of the opposite sex dresses their master or Madame.

"You will have to come to me my lady," Sebastian says seductively. Fay nervously goes to Sebastian and slips off her ragged dress she had fallen asleep in the night before. Sebastian grabs the dress and starts gathering it so he can have Fay slip into it, but Fay gets a burst of courage and puts one hand on Sebastian's face. Then Fay tugs the blindfold off and she feels Sebastian's eyes on her. Sebastian thinks, _I must get her ready for the young master, but she looks so delicious. _Falling to his urges, Sebastian pulls Fay's body close to his and smothers her mouth with his. Sebastian's tounge explores Fay's mouth, tasting. Finally they pull away from each other and Fay blushes. Sebastian dresses her and pulls her dress tight. After, Sebastian gives his arm to Fay and he escorts her to a fancy table with china that had blue flowers along the outside and a matching tea set. The young Earl was sitting at the head of the table and Fay's little brother was on his right. Fay sat on the left of Ciel.

"I hope you slept well." The Earl started, "but let's get down to business, I am proposing making a deal, the two of you can work for me as servants. In exchange, I will house you and feed you but at the end of your contract Sebastian and I get your souls." Ciel eyes start glowing red with lust at the mention of tearing at a new soul. "You can have as much time as you would like thinking about this deal and Sebastian and I will be here if you have any questions."

Sebastian finally comes back from the kitchen, serving plate in hand, and sets a plate with Eggs Benedict in front of Fay and her brother. Fay looks away from Sebastian not sure what to think of him. Fay's brother dug in as soon as the plate hit the table, but Fay just picked at her food. She had gone so long finding what she could to provide for herself and her brother. The thought of a fresh cooked meal seemed to good and almost as if she was signing her soul away then. Honestly Fay didn't even know what these two strangers were and why she was drawn to Sebastian. Most importantly why isn't she scared.

Fay stands up trying to be as confident as she can muster and asks," May I be excused?" But she didn't wait for Ciel to answer. Fay ran back inside the house and walked around until she happened upon a library. All the books were not in French but in English, _where did these people come from_, Fay thought. There was a creak of a board and Fay whirled around to find herself face to face with Sebastian's black eyes. He put one hand on Fay's cheek.

When Sebastian saw how distraught Fay looked when she left the table he had wanted to go to her. He was overjoyed when his young master ordered him to go tend to her, and tend to her he shall.

"Make the deal with me and I will help you gain revenge on who caused tragedy in your life." Sebastian said.

Fay looked shocked, she was probably wondering how Sebastian knew what had happened. She closed her eyes thinking, tears forming and sticking to her long, thick eyelashes.

"My parents didn't have the money to pay the taxes. They were merchants and we're wealthy most of the time, but the drought killed all of their product. The monarchy sentenced them to the guillotine and burned our home. I got out with my brother only to witness our parents getting murdered." Fay said and looked up at Sebastian with rage in her eyes. "What would the deal be?"

Sebastian smirked, "I would become your faithful servant and help you avenge your parents, in return you have to serve the Earl and when everything is all done," Sebastian got close to Fay's ear brushing his lips as he spoke, "I get to devour your soul."

"So I will have you mostly to myself and you will help me?" Fay asked. Sebastian knew he had her, the rage overpowers the sanity of humans always.

"Yes my lady." He said and bowed.

"Let's make a deal then." Fay answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Butler, Protector

Fay was running. She didn't know what it was that was chasing her, but it was out for revenge. Sebastian and her had gone into town on an errand for Ciel. Fay was gazing at Sebastian's strong figure and amazing back end when a freak with red hair and a chainsaw stepped in front of her. She didn't waste any time wondering about the stranger she just bolted. She knew the alleys of Paris well having spent most of her days starving in them with her little brother. She ran until she was sure that she had lost the crimson psycho. Then Fay realized that she had lost Sebastian too, and there was no way she could go back to where they had parted without for sure running into what she ran from. Just then a black blur flashed from one of the rooftops followed by a red one. Except the red one stopped and stared right at Fay, then jumped from the roof.

"So you're the one who took my Bassy from me. We had such a beautiful love (flashbacks of all the time that Sebastian kicked the crap out of Grell) and you ended it." He then raised his chainsaw and brought it down on Fay. Fay closed her eyes waiting for death but it never came, only the noise of metal on metal. When Fay opened her eyes Sebastian was holding the chainsaw back with his knives. "Bassy, sweetie, let me take care of bump in the road of our love so that we can be together."

"I cannot continue this delusion Grell, and this young lady is under my protection according to contract so I cannot just simply let you kill her, especially before her time," Sebastian replied.

Just then a guy with with glasses and what looked like lawn clippers came and carted the strange, crimson Grell off. "Come my lady, we still have to run that errand for the Earl." Sebastian said, pulling Fay out of her confusion.

Fay and Sebastian gather up the items that Ciel asked for and returned to the Phantomhive estate. They walked to the Earl's office and knocked, a feint, "come in," came from the other side of the door.

Sebastian and Fay open the door, "Ah, Sebastian, and Fay, you've returned. I will not be needing your services until the evening meal. But make sure the other's are completing their tasks, they tend to not be as productive." Ciel said, but Fay wasn't listening, she was staring at her brother who was standing next to Ciel serving him tea. Shortly before Sebastian made the deal with Fay, her brother made a deal with Ciel. Her brother didn't make it for revenge though, but to make sure that Fay and him could stay in the Phantomhive estate for the rest of their lives. In return they would be apart of his serving crew.

"I am going to check on Fran in the garden to see how far he has made it on trimming the hedges." Fay said to Sebastian as soon as they were out of the office. "I'll be in the library shortly after if you would want to find me." Fay then walked away leaving Sebastian to Simon and Clarrise, who were probably making a complete mess.

Fay had it easy, when she found Fran he had all of the trimming done and was laying under a cherry blossom tree, resting. Fay nudged him with her foot and he opened one eye. "Oh, Fay, how are you today?"

"Well, I've had better day's," Fay says while thinking of the past few months since making the deal with Sebastian. All the stolen kisses and heated nights. "I see why you like it out here so much, it's beautiful. You did well."

Fay then returned to what she did every time she had a little free time, being with Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't in the library but Fay knew he'd come when he had fixed everything that needed to be fixed. So Fay had grabbed a book on religion and studied its contents. She didn't even hear the door opening and Sebastian coming up behind her.

"Interesting, but completely unreal." Sebastian says startling Fay.

"Interesting view from a thing of religion." Fay stabs back. She then puts the book down so Sebastian could sit and hold her. "What are we going to do with all this time?"

"I have an idea," Sebastian replies, pulling Fay's mouth to his. Fay unbuttons Sebastian's coat and vest and push them off of him then letting him undo the ties on the back of her dress. Their desire grew and soon they were lying in the middle of the library together, moaning and in Fay's case screaming with pleasure. Fay thought to herself if the deal was worth it and soon agreed that it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**Thanks guys for being so supportive, it means so much. If you find mistakes just pm me and I will fix. I will have the next one out soon!**


End file.
